lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Warriors/The Mistake
The Mistake is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, and is one of the numerous unlockable characters in the game. He is a failed clone of the Enemy whom is potentially more powerful than him and the Fan, capable of using various glitch-related moves and attacks and causing mass destruction. With such a massive variety of attacks, he is one of the game's strongest and most potent fighters. Despite his high offensive power, the Mistake is categorized under defense thanks to his absurdly strong defenses which are hard to penetrate, and his glitchy effects which can make it very hard to hit him. His offensive attacks are also very tricky to land, with even pros having trouble landing his attacks on opponents if they're not very used to it. However, when his attacks do land, they cause ridiculous amounts of damage and result in very random effects. He is unlocked after all other characters have been used at least once. Playstyle The Mistake is an incredibly towering character, being the tallest in the entire game and having one of the highest weights. While being extremely heavy, he is very fast -- hell, he cheats with his speed, teleporting around instead of merely floating around. His physics are very strange; he moves in a zig-zag pattern and can leave behind transparent copies of himself as he runs -- and those attack at the same time he attacks; albeit with less power. He can concentrate his powers to glitch towards a specific location too, allowing him to move around the entire battlefield with ease. However, he cannot teleport into the base of his opponents thanks to a special defense system utilized specifically for Toroko Warriors. He has a very wide range of attacks, which makes him extremely viable. His combos consist of extremely fast thrusts from his arms, which are short ranged but can easily make dents in defense-based opponents. He can cause bright flashes from his eyes, which can clip opponents around him temporarily through the ground and cause them damage. The Mistake can create a flashing shield around himself, which can induce a number of effects in opponents within the very short radius: he can cause them to cry and miss attacks, badly poison them, slightly lower all their statistics, cause them to fall asleep, and way more. This is quite random and will most likely put the player at an advantage, but they must be within range. Other moves include being able to form glitchy tentacles that can drain health from opponents, create warp holes and toss random heavy objects (like bowling balls) through them to hurt foes, turn the ground into poisonous or burning territory that causes the correct status aliment on contact, create enemies based on those from Fire Emblem to battle opponents, or use fallen opponents as his subjects to attack the opposite side, although they'd be considerably weak. He is capable of making an ally temporarily invincible as well as himself! All this makes him very formidable, but as an allusion to the Fan and the Enemy's constant appearances in role-playing games, the Mistake runs on a special mechanic: MP. MP, known as magic points, are the Mistake's primary gimmick. As a lot of the Mistake's attacks are very powerful, this system was set up to keep him balanced. This also relates to the fact that he is in fact a glitch-based character, and that glitches can occur in video games. By clicking on the special attack button, the player can access a menu of moves that the Mistake can use, which include attacks and abilities. By using them, he uses some of his MP, and if he runs out, he has to resort to basic attacks until a "quick reboot" happens (which occurs every four minutes) and restores a third of his MP. This means that every real-life twelve minutes, his MP is fully restored. It's not just the MP system either; he has a full RPG system set up for himself. By hitting the special attack button, he can use moves and attacks, or he can choose either of three options: items, recharge, or FINALE. If items is chosen, he can use any items that were given to him, and choose to equip weapons. If he equips weapons, he will never drop them. He can drop weapons for other players to use, which is good because a lot of fighters lack what's necessary to battle. If recharge is chosen, he'll go dormant for 30 seconds, but he'll completely recharge all his MP. However, this charge will be ruined if he's hit, causing his systems to go corrupt and lose all his MP in the process. FINALE obviously activates his FINALE, but he must have all his MP to use it. He starts with 200/300 MP. As for defenses, the Mistake can form a quick shield to block physical attacks or special attacks, depending on the one chosen by the player. He can use it for himself or allies, which would shield them from a great majority of the game's attacks. By emptying all 300 of his MP, he can heal his entire team at the cost of his entire life, which gives his team another chance to live. The Mistake can also use MP to build up his statistics and make himself a stronger opponent on the battlefield. This all makes the Mistake an extremely useful team support member, but it can be awfully complicated and tricky to use all of his possible skills. The Mistake is hindered by a lot of things however. For one, while he has extremely strong defenses, a direct hit to him will do more damage. A critical hit will completely pierce through his defenses and damage him hard, severely crippling himm, meaning that defending against multiple attacks for his team isn't really worth the risk. He is very tough to control and getting used to his battle system menu can be frustrating for new players, and while they try to fumble with that, trouble may be caused for their team by sneaky opponents who can get past him. If all his MP is gone too, then he just becomes another offense fighter, only with a very limited moveset that puts him at a huge disadvantage against foes like Cosmetta. Criticals are also more common against the Mistake than other fighters. This means that the Mistake will be reliant on team support and will have to hope for the best. Team support can help save him from using MP in unnecessary ways, help keep him protected from potential critical attacks, and help him fight off huge threats like Cosmetta. His survival is vital, as he has the unique ability to ignore other enemy gimmicks as long as he has MP. He can do lots of damage to Cosmetta with any attack, be completely protected from Crow's attacks as long as he's on the same team as her, prevent Elize Bolt from copying any of his attacks, and more. Without MP, he becomes useless and very vulnerable. A good Mistake player will be able to keep him well managed...as long as he has a good team. The Mistake's FINALE is Match Crash, where he will suddenly freeze the entire match and stop all attacks from occuring. Then a very incomprehensible attack strikes the battlefield, looking like a multi-colored glitchy fireball of humongous size, damaging all players across the battlefield. However, the damage will be very small if players are far away from it, only temporarily draining at their health, and damage will be very big if they're at the impact, without the absorbing effects. After the attack finishes, the match is no longer frozen, but all players will have moved to random places in the battlefield, scattering both teams and making everything look off color momentarily until all the effects wear off. Despite being extremely difficult to control and get used to, sporting the highest learning curve in the game, the Mistake is a very viable and useful fighter that should always be a staple on a team thanks to all of what a Mistake player can use. Special Moves Offense *'Air Slash': Uses 30 MP. Causes a quick slash through the air, damaging opponents flying in the air and causing them to immediately fall. Moderate range. *'Clip Effect': Uses 40 MP. All opponents within a moderate radius clip through the ground and take damage equivalent to 20% of their full HP. *'Electric Tentacle': Uses 10 MP. Causes a tentacle to whip out of the ground and wrap around an opponent, causing them to get electrocuted. 15% chance of leaving the paralysis effect. *'Floor Trap': Uses 20 MP. Flashes eyes and sets the floor aflame or makes it toxic, which leave their respective aliments to opponents that step in them. *'Hellfire': Uses 10 MP. Sends a strong wave of fire across the floor, doing constant, yet small amounts of damage to opposing enemies. 10% chance of leaving a burn. *'Punch Power': Uses 20 MP. Dishes out a punch that boosts a random stat for the Mistake, increasing his viability slightly more. *'Rainbow Flash': Uses 30 MP. Inflicts a random status aliment onto the opponent, but the range is very short and requires a foe to be nearby in order to work successfully. *'Sword Rain': Uses 25 MP. Causes a bunch of swords to fall out from the sky, hitting opponents in a wide arc inf ront of the Mistake. *'Tentacle Drain': Uses 10 MP. Causes a tentacle to appear from nowhere and wrap around an opponent, draining health from them. 10% chance of leaving the foe poisoned. *'Warp Smash': Uses 25 MP. Forms two wormholes and sends a heavy object through them. Opponents hit will suffer lots of damage. Defense *'Counter': Uses 25 MP. Surrounds self or ally in a red aura. If they're hit by a physical attack, the attacker will take twice the damage inflicted. Has three uses. *'Creation': Uses 30 MP. Creates five defenders based off of monsters that can defend the Mistake and his allies. These defenders can be boosted through support just like his actual teammates. *'Magic Coat': Uses 15 MP. Surrounds self in a coat of magic to protect from status aliments or stat drops for roughly a minute. Can be used on allies. *'Resurrect': Uses 20 MP. Brings an opponent or ally from the dead, which can be used to defend the Mistake and allies. Weaker than originally, but still viable enough. *'Shield': Uses 10 MP for self, 50 MP for entire team. Shields self or allies in a shield. This can be a physical or special shield, each can take up to three powerful attacks. Support *'Boost Up': Uses 20 MP for self, 70 MP for entire team. Can boost an entire team's sole stat; offense, defense, speed, control, etc. *'Heal Up': Uses 80 MP. Heals up self completely, removing status aliments and healing up all health. Can be used on an ally. *'Love': Uses 100 MP. Makes an enemy fall in love with him, preventing them from having any usability on the battlefield. Whatever they try to do will be used for the Mistake's benefit. *'Sacrifice': Uses 300 MP. Sacrifices life and MP to give the team another change to win the battle. 5% of granting temporary invincibility. *'Summon': Uses 50 MP. Summons a weapon from mid-air, which he can use to his advantage and equip. The weapon can be chosen by the player; hence the high cost. A random summon only costs 20 MP. Trophies ''Standard'' :"The failed clone of the Enemy, this odd creature is very glitchy and yet more powerful than the Enemy and the Fan. Presumingly, anyway. He can black out technology and use bugs and disasterous coding errors to his advantage, which can give him an edge above even his worse enemies. Not much is known about the Mistake, but he's very threatening." ''Alt'' :"The Mistake is capable of using a variety of attacks, including extremely strong arm thrusts, fiery and poisonous attacks, and a bunch of electricity-related moves. He moves around the battlefield glitchily and has a very warped playstyle, being difficult to move around and use all the moves of. He is very viable, but tricky to use. Use at own risk!" ''FINALE'' :"By setting down a multi-colored fireball of varying colors and effects, the Mistake creates mass destruction! Things become discolored and messed up. Enemies nearby take lots of damage while faraway ones take on little bits of damage that stack up little by little over time. During nearly the whole attack's duration, everyone is frozen -- so only the Mistake has control! Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages